FATHER'S DAY
by Nightwinglover
Summary: READ THE STORY CANT REALLY GIVE SUMMARY...
1. PRELUDE

** Prelude**

The wind was rushing past as he fell towards the rapidly approaching pavement. He knew he was going to die...but there was a slight feeling far in the back of his mind. Was he afraid of waht was about to come? Was he really afraid of death? He has always accepted the fact that he could meet his end at any given momenty...so why was he afraid to die?


	2. ch 1: PAPERS?

**Ch1: Papers?**

A few days before ,Bruce Wayne was sitting at the desk in his study going through a stack of papers.

Soon there came a knock at the door

"Yes?"

"Bruce, its me"

"Oh..Come in?

Soon a young man who looked like he was in his early 20s entered. He had long black hair which he had tied up in a ponytail and his eyes were a very soft baby blue.

"Alfred said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes....Dick have a seat."

Bruce kept looking from the guy infront of him to the stack of papers on the desk. He seemed like he was having problems with speaking.

"What is it?"

Bruce didnt answer except he stood up and moved towards the large window.

"...its nothing...you know...never mind..you can go now. Sorry i bothered you"

Dick stood up looked at the stack of papers, he couldnt guess what they were, but took a glance at the older man before leaving the room.

When he heard the door shut Bruce went to back to the desk. He was about to trash the papers. He looked closely at the calender and noticed the date, Feb: :day before father's day.

For once, Bruce felt bad..guilty actually years go he promised Dick he would never try to replace his father...and today he had almost broken that promise. But there was a thought that lingered in the back of his mind...Would dick have excepted?


	3. ch 2: OVERHEARD

**Ch2: Overheard**

Later that night when Bruce returned from his "night job" Dick was coming odwn stairs when he heard Bruce and Alfred talking.

"...So what did he say?"

"I didnt give him the papers."

"Why not?"

"I couldnt. Something kept me from doing it"

Dick stood at the opening of the kitchen with his back against the wall.

"So what now sir?"

"I dont know"

"Well tomorrow is father's day"

"Yea...I know"

Father's day? What did that have anything?

"I thought you wanted to take him with you on your trip to Puerto Rico...it was going to be a chance to get aquainted as father and son."

Before anything else was said, Dick came barging into the kitchen.

"Dick?"  
"Master Grayson"

Dick didnt answer either one he only looked at Bruce with hurt eyes.

"Dick....Whats wrong?"

"How dare you ask me that...I heard what you said..how dare you try to replace my father!"

"Dick you know I would never do that..."

"Yeah, Right! You cant fool me..I head waht you were saying." Dick yelled tears threatening to spill out, but he wasnt about to cry infront of Bruce.

"Dick...please just listen to me"

"NO!! I dont care what you have to say...nothing will change what i heard!"

Bruce didnt know what he could have done to calm him down...he looked at Alfred as if waiting for an answer

"Master Grayson..calm down please...you misunderstood."

"Oh right! What is there to misunderstand? sorry Al, but as long as you take his side.."

"Sir I am taking no one's side. I am mearly trying to get things sorted out"

"Sure"

Dick stood there with his back to Bruce and started to cry.

Bruce realised he was crying. He moved towards him and placed a hand on Dick's trembling shoulder.

"Son? Are you ok?"

That did it. Tick turned around and punched him square in the face and ran towards the door all in one swift motion.

Alfred stood there almost dumbfounded. He knew Bruce diserved that, but Dick didnt have had acted the way he did.

"Sir? are you..."

"Im fine."

Bruce's voice gave no hint of any emotion whatsoever. He only stood up and walked towards the study.

"Master Bruce..What about Master Grayson? Shouldnt we go after him?"

"No, he can take care of himself. Besides he'll be back, he just needs to blow off some steam"

"I do hope your right" Alfred said looking out the window...it was raining.


	4. ch 3: STORM OF THE MIND

**Chapter3: Storm of the mind**

Dick was running, he didnt knew to where but he knew he had to run. Bruce had hurt him more than ever...was he too hard on him? Did he overreact a little? He didnt care at the moment.

Water was splashing with every step he took. His hair was soaked and his bangs were hanging down in his face, somewhat blocking his sight. He was really cold..he cursed himself for not thinking to grab a jacket..but how should he have known it would rain. why does it always rain when things go wrong? Why did it always go wrong with him and Bruce anyway? Was it just him or did their "relationship" always attract problems?

He had no idea where he was going, but he ended up at Gotham Cemetary.

He went towards a small grave that read:

"John and Mary Grayson: Forever flying"

Even though the ground was wet he knelt down at the base of the tombstone...again he cried.

He looked at the named and he began to remember the day his life ended..He watched his mother fly towards his father, they prasped eache others hands...pounding of the drums...the roar of the crowd...then his bllod churning scream...the bodies hit the floor...the pain of his past burned like hell.

Soon a bright light shined on the tombstone.

dick didnt need to turn around...he knew who it was.

"Master Grayson?"

"hmm"

"Come on. Youll catch you death out here"

"Who cares!"

"I do. Master Bruce does. And your parents surely wouldnt want you to join them. not now anyway"

Dick knew he was right, but he did Bruce acctually care? He didnt ask.

They walked to the car and when he got in, Dick wrapped up in a very warm blanket.


End file.
